Secrets Revealed
by forsaken2003
Summary: Sequel to Secrets Discovered. Buffy decides it's time for the boys to come clean


Title: Secrets Revealed

Author: forsaken2003

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Sequel to Secrets Discovered. Buffy decides it's time for the boys to come clean

Warnings/Spoilers: Very early Season 5 No Dawn

Beta'd by: Dragonfly_64

It had been two months since Buffy had found Xander and Spike making out in the cemetery. She had wanted to approach them about it so she could begin her harassment, but was afraid that if they knew she knew they would call it off. Since than she watched them closer and she couldn't help be surprised that no one else noticed anything. They were so used to having Spike and Xander squabble that they never noticed that the heat was no longer there.

Xander walked past Spike to go into Giles's kitchen, his hand grazing Spike's. "Get me some blood, whelp."

"Do I look like a waiter, fangless?" Xander asked; trying to look annoyed but Buffy saw the smallest smile played over his lips.

"No, you look like a loser that can't keep a decent job," Spike shot back. Buffy looked at his eyes and could see the regret for even saying the words but knew he felt that he needed to keep up the charade.

Deciding she couldn't watch the two of them suffer anymore, Buffy decided to do something drastic. Standing up she followed Xander into the kitchen and saw him resting his head against a cabinet door. "Xander?" Buffy said his name.

"Hey Buff," Xander turned around and smiled. "Do you need something?"

"Yeah, actually I do." Buffy replied and slowly walked up to him. "I've been thinking about something," she said as she ran a single finger down Xander's chest.

Xander swallowed loudly, "Buff?"

"Xander, we've been friends for a while right?" Buffy asked looking up at him with doe eyes.

"Yeah," Xander replied looking uncomfortable.

Buffy licked her lips, "Well, I've been thinking that I never really gave you a chance back in high school. I was so wrapped up in Angel that I never really thought about you that way. But now…" She let the sentence trail off.

"What about Riley?" Xander asked.

"What about Riley? I mean he's been fun and all, but I think with you it could be more." Buffy answered before wrapping her arms around Xander's neck and kissing him on the lips. The second her lips touched his Buffy was yanked away by an extremely pissed-off Spike.

Spike snarled and stood between Buffy and Xander, "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing, slayer?" He demanded to know.

Willow and Giles followed when they heard Spike growl, "What's going on?" Willow asked, looking between Buffy, Spike and Xander.

"She dared to touch what's mine," Spike replied not realizing he slipped into his game face.

"What could she possible want to touch that belongs to you, Spike?" Giles asked, "And why are you here again?"

Yellow eyes fell on Giles making him back up, "Xander is mine."

Willow's brow furrowed together, "Xander's your what?"

"Just mine," Spike replied, before turning around and slamming Xander into the counter kissing him possessively. "Tell them," he ordered.

Xander's eyes widened in surprise of the situation, "You sure. Blondie?"

"Tell them," Spike growled loudly.

Xander smiled and looked over Spike's shoulder, "Me and Spike are kind of seeing each other."

"By kind of you mean?" Giles asked, afraid he already knew the answer.

"Shagging," Spike answered.

Xander smacked Spike's shoulder. "That's not all it is," Xander huffed.

"No, already said you're mine." Spike repeated himself again.

"How long?" Willow grabbed a chair and sat down, how could she not have noticed?

Xander blushed, "Shortly after he came to stay with me, just after the Gentlemen."

"That was six months ago," Giles said. "Why do you children insist on getting involved with vampires?"

"Look I know this is coming from out of the blue but I love him," Xander explained, praying that they would understand. He turned to Buffy, "You understand right?"

Buffy tilted her head as if she were trying to understand the relationship, "Well…"

"I don't give a toss as to what any of you think," Spike turned back to them making sure Xander was still behind him incase anyone tried to take him away. "We're together so either deal with it or bugger off."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Shut it, fangless. I was going to say that you make a cute couple."

"We what now?" Xander asked looking confused.

"I've known for a couple months, Xan," Buffy said smiling. "I caught you two in the cemetery while I was on patrol one night."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Willow asked her eyes wide at the news.

Buffy sat beside her friend, "Willow, I love you but you can not keep a secret to save your life. You would have acted all weird around them. They didn't want us to know and it wasn't my place to say anything."

"Why now than?" Giles asked, he couldn't keep the anger completely out of his voice. These were his children he had a right to know that one of them were dating an evil vampire.

"It was hurting them… both of them," Buffy replied softly. "Not being able to sit by each other or touch."

Spike looked away, hating that they all knew how weak he truly was. Buffy was right though, it was killing him not being able to touch Xander whenever he wanted to.

"So now what?" Xander asked biting his lip.

"What do you mean, Xander?" Giles asked noticing how worried the boy looked.

"Come on, G-man, we all can tell you're pissed about this." Xander said with a sad sigh.

Giles nodded, "I am, but I also have no say in who you wish to get involved with. I of course would have preferred someone who…"

"Had a soul?" Spike spat out, "I think I've proven that I am more than capable of loving someone even without a sodding soul."

"I was going to say that hasn't murder thousands of innocent people. I am fully aware that you can feel, Spike. I just never would have thought that it would be one of the slayer's friends that would attract your attention," Giles explained.

"So you're okay with this?" Xander asked hopefully, "Not that it has any effect on how I feel for Spike, but I would like you to accept this."

Giles pulled off his glasses wiping at them furiously, "I can't say I am on board with it but as I said it is your decision." He turned his attention to Spike, "And if you even think about hurting him, I will slowly kill you, do you understand me?"

"Hey, that's my line!" Willow complained from her seat. She looked at Spike, "What he said. Only it will be with a shovel, you got me?"

Spike turned his head to look at Xander and raised his eyebrow as if silently saying, 'Are they bloody serious?' When Xander nodded, Spike sighed, "I don't plan on hurting Xander."

"Good," Buffy jumped up. "You do realize it is time for some pay back, right?"

Xander eyes widened in apprehension, "Come on, Buff. You know I was just joking about Angel, right? I love that crazy vampire!" He exclaimed earning him a growl from Spike, "Eww, not like that!"

"Nuh uh, that's not going to work." Buffy crossed her arms her eyes narrowing. "You and deadboy jr. are in for some major torture."

"Why me?" Spike complained, "I'm an innocent bystander."

Buffy scoffed, "You're far from innocent. Would you like me to count the ways?" She raised a single finger, "Trying to kill me at Parent/Teacher night." Buffy raised a second finger, "Kidnapping Angel to fix up Drusilla ready to kill him." A third finger came up, "Kidnapping Willow and Xander when Drusilla dumped you. And last but not least," a forth finger rose, "Trying to kill me when you had the gem of Amara."

"That wasn't my finest moment. I should have left when I had the chance," Spike cringed at his stupid plan.

Xander poked Spike in the side hard enough to make him yelp, "Hey, if it hadn't been for that mistake you wouldn't have come back and we wouldn't have gotten together, buster!"

Spike grabbing the offending finger and kissed the tip, "Of course, luv. Maybe it wasn't such a bad plan after all, yeah?"

"Aww!" Willow said, smiling at the couple, "You two are so cute!"

"Oi! I am not cute, vampires do not do cute," Spike growled and snapped his teeth at Willow.

"Face it, Spike," Buffy grinned. "You're adorable. Now!" She rubbed her hands together, "Riley gets back from Iowa in a couple days."

Xander looked at her afraid of where she was going with the change in topic, "Yeah, so?"

"So I think it is only fair that we go on a double date!" Buffy replied cheerfully.

"Oh, that's a great idea!" Willow bounced in her seat.

"Good lord," Giles muttered and went back to the living room to drink some scotch, a lot of scotch.

Spike's eyes widened in horror, "The hell we are!"

"Xander, you've been lying to us for months. I think the least you can do is this small favor for me," Buffy replied pouting.

"Damn it," Xander muttered. "One double date won't kill us, Spike."

"You don't know that," Spike hissed. One look at Xander's puppy dog eyes and pouting lips he knew he was suckered in. "Fine, one double date and that's all!"

Buffy clapped her hands and smiled, "Great! It's going to be so fun." She grabbed Xander's hand dragging him away from Spike.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Slayer?" Spike demanded to know as he stormed after them.

"We need to get Xander some decent clothes," Buffy replied. "Don't you want him to look his best?"

Xander whimpered; shopping was bad enough, shopping with Buffy was hundred times worse, "Spike, help me."

Spike grinned, "Sorry, luv, you're on your own. Think of this as pay back for the date."

"You're an evil and sadistic vampire," Xander yelled as Buffy dragged him out the door with a giggling Willow trailing behind.

"I keep telling you, I'm a bad man," Spike called back chuckling before yelling out, "Love you, Xan!" He turned to see Giles pouring himself a drink, "Pour me one, yeah?"

The End


End file.
